1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to magnetic connectors, and in particular to a magnetic coupling for a data access and storage device. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a backplane for distributing power to a redundant array of independent hard disk drives through a magnetic coupling.
2. Description of Related Art
The individual hard disk drives in a redundant array of independent drives (RAID) typically receive power through a hard-wired connector interface with a backplane. Each of the drives is loaded in a drive carrier, mounted in a drawer in the storage subsystem, and individually connected in parallel to the backplane. Each drive also has a read/write interface, such as a conventional small computer system interface (SCSI) connector, that allows the host computer to access and store data on the drive. Although current power interface hardware is acceptable, an improved apparatus and method for powering arrays of independent disk drives is desirable.